Assim como sou
by Kikis
Summary: Em alguns momentos não nos damos conta que somos nós mesmos que colocamos as barreiras em nosso caminho e não percebemos que a felicidade está ao nosso lado... SR Sort fic


Assim como sou 

(13/03/04)

Melancólica. É assim que me sinto agora.

Por que?

São vários sentimentos misturados dentro de meu coração, todos tem sua razão de existir e sua intensidade, mas é difícil diferencia-los... Sinto meu peito apertar cada vez mais, porém as lágrimas não vêm, ficam entaladas em minha garganta como se quisessem me sufocar junto com o sofrimento pouco a pouco.

Tenho saudades de como era há cinco anos atrás, uma criança tranqüila e feliz. Sinto falta de não ter que me preocupar com quase nada e de não ter tantos nós no coração. Não tinha medo de falar, pois a preocupação de não ser conveniente não existia, as crianças não se preocupam com isso, só querem ser felizes e de fato, conseguem ser, talvez por isso tudo fosse mais fácil, eu não tinha tanto medo dos obstáculos.

Abraço meus joelhos me encolhendo mais. Já é tarde, mas eu não me importo, só quero ficar parada, não tenho animo para levantar agora, a realidade é tão dura e fria que chega a doer. Mas o que dói mais é saber que é por minha causa que essa realidade é assim, afinal somos nós que esculpimos nossa realidade. Somos nós mesmos que colocamos os obstáculos em nosso caminho, pois quando temos dificuldade em ultrapassar alguma barreira são nossos sentimentos que nos fazem sentir medo ou cansaço.

Mesmo sabendo de todas essas coisas eu só quero ficar parada...

Quero apenas fechar os olhos e ficar aqui, não desejo que o tempo passe, pois se ele correr eu vou ter que sair e sofrer mais.

Por que a vida pode ser tão injusta? Eu não queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo, melhor, queria ser diferente, para poder fazer o que gostaria... Assim eu poderia ser mais feliz.

Não que não seja feliz agora, mas se fosse como gostaria seria mais feliz.

-Então você está ai...

Essa voz...

É a voz dele.

Mais uma vez sinto minhas lágrimas me sufocando. A vida não é justa! Eu não posso amá-lo do jeito "certo".

Ouço passos, ele está vindo para perto de mim, ele está do meu lado, mas isso não me conforta, com ele longe ou perto eu sempre serei uma inútil.

-Desculpe... –Falo com a voz fraca.

-Por que se desculpa?

Eu ergo meus olhos para ele e começa a escorrer lágrimas pelo meu rosto, não quero que elas saiam! Prefiro morrer sufocada a deixar que ele veja que estou infeliz, já que ele sempre tenta fazer com que eu fique satisfeita todo o tempo.

-Ai-aishiteru... –Falo com a voz tremula.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha e diz:

-E pra que se desculpar por isso?

Balanço a cabeça violentamente e cerro os punhos.

-Iie! É que eu não...

-Você não o que Rin? –Ele me pergunta sério.

Engulo seco, Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta que fique chorando ou se desculpando excessivamente de tudo, diz que esses eram péssimos hábitos que havia adquirido durante o tempo.

-Eu não posso de amar da forma correta. Da forma como uma mulher de verdade poderia te amar... –Sussurro fitando minhas mãos pequenas e calejadas, que homem gostaria de uma garota de cabelos desgrenhados e mãos calejadas? –A-Além do mais minhas mãos são horríveis! E meu cabelo também... Não posso te amar como adulta e sou feia também! Deve ser horrível ficar comigo assim... Mas eu vou tentar mudar Sesshoumaru-sama! –Exclamou fitando aqueles olhos aparentemente frios.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça. Pegou uma das minhas mexas castanhas e começou:

-Gosto de seu cabelo como é. –Enlaçou minha mão e continuou –Gosto de suas mãos como são, assim como aprecio você como é.

-Demo-

-Não importa muito a forma com que se ama e sim o sentimento. Antes dos adultos se amarem com intensidade, já se amaram como crianças, mas você não ama como criança ou como adulta e nem poderia fazer isso. Seu sentimento é mais intenso que o de uma criança, mas também não é do mesmo jeito que o sentimento de adultos.

-Por iss-

Ele ergueu a mão sinalizando para mim parar de falar.

-Você ama como pode e é preciso passar por isso para um dia essa forma de sentir se transformar. Por isso não se preocupe. –E se levantou.

Eu voltei a me encolher e comecei a chorar, não demorei a soluçar fazendo meu corpo ir para frente e para trás.

Me arrastei até o pequeno lago em minha frente, meu rosto estava vermelho e inchado. Mergulhei a cabeça na água para tentar esfriar os pensamentos, tantas coisa passavam por minha mente, mas eu não prestava atenção. Fiquei assim até meu cérebro se esvazia, então joguei minha cabeça para trás a tirando da água e suspirei.

Meu cabelo estava totalmente encharcado e pingava, molhando parte do meu quimono, arrepios começaram a invadir meu corpo. Aquela noite estava realmente fria... Mas de repente sinto algo caindo em minha cabeça, é um cobertor...

-Eu disse para não se preocupar. –Falou Sesshoumaru e se afastou.

Fiquei lá sentada com o cobertor na cabeça por alguns minutos, até que resolvi enrolar o tecido pelo meu corpo e me virei para voltar junto ao fogo, onde estava Sesshoumaru e Jaken... Mas para minha surpresa ele ainda estava lá parado.

-Eu sempre vou estar te esperando Rin. –Falou enquanto dava um meio sorriso.

Arregalei os olhos e senti minha face corar. Ele havia dito que iria me esperar...

-Vamos? –Falou enquanto erguia sua mão.

Naquele momento senti todos minhas emoções mudarem... Eu estava feliz por ser o que era.

-Hai! –Sorri entrelaçando meus dedos com os dele.

Se não fosse eu mesma talvez Sesshoumaru nunca tivesse me encontrado... E eu não seria a "Rin", nem tão feliz, sabe por que?

Ele que me faz feliz.

~Fim~

N/a: Um fic curtinho, mas eu achei kawaii ^^ 

**Espero que tenham gostado também, eu li um doujinshi de Gundan W e fiquei com uma idéia sobre rin e sesshoumaru na cabeça. Eles tem tanta diferença de idade... E daí surgiu o fanfic! Espero que gostem ^^ **

**Deixem reviews, onegai! **

**Ja ne e bjos! **

**Kiki**


End file.
